Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Jewel Town
by HeartfulShadowGryphon
Summary: In A small town in the desert, once every year they hold a festival in hope of rain and water. However, deserts surounding the town have... vanishing? It's up to a new rescue team, Team Silver Leaf, to find out whats hapening. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Gryphon: Hello! It is I Gryphon! I do not own pokemon!**

**Shadow: HELLO! CHEESECAKE MONKEY!**

**Heart: THE POWER OF FANFICTION LOVES YOU!**

**Gryphon: OK?...**

**Chapter start!**

"Hey!LIZ! How has It been?!" An shiny Servine yelled to a Mawile sitting at a table near a café when running at her.

"Good. And how bout you Blaze?"

"AWESOME! I randomly found a pond!" Blaze said

The comment made Liz jumped out of her seat

"WHERE?!"

"IN THE SOUTHEN DESERT!"

"Are you sure? That's the hottest and driest desert of them all."

"I KNOW! It's odd. It's like it just, popped out of nowhere."

"Must be a gift from Kyogre."

"Let's check it out!"

"Let's get some supplies first." Liz replide

Liz gets out of her seat and walked with Blaze to go to Scout's storage

"Why, hello Blaze and Liz. How are you doing?" Scout asked the duo

"Good. Blaze found a pond." Liz responded to Scout's question

"Well, pure water _is _hard to find here in the desert. Are you sure it's pure?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's pure." Blaze said to Scout rolling his eyes

"Umm, Scout? We need supplies for southern desert."

"Ok. So, two Reviver Seeds, four Oran berries and four apples?"

"Yup!"

Scout handed the items to Blaze

"Thank you!"

"Have a nice trip!" Scout yelled to them as they ran off to the southern gate

"All right, ready?"

"Lets get some bottles at Murky and Lurky's shop."

"You're right! I haven't thought about that!" Blaze said to Liz

Blaze and Liz walk off to go to the Gastrodon bros' store

"Why, hello Blaze. And you to Liz." said Lurky

"Hey Lurky! Can we get some bottles? We need some." Blaze said energetically

"Why; of course! We have a special offer going on. Four for 500 poke."

"Sweet! We'll take it!" Replied the happy Mawile

"Okay." Lurky says as he turns and grabs four bottles. "Here you go!"

Lurky hands the bottles to Blaze

"Here's your money." Liz says as she puts the money on the counter

"Thank you." Lurky says to the duo as they walk off

_Later at the southern desert _

"It's around here somewhere." Blaze said to Liz

"Uh, Blaze."

"Yes, Oh.. Well that sped things up." Blaze said turning and seeing the pond

"SWEET! WATER!" Liz says has she dives into the pond "Let's collect bottles of it and sell it at the café! WE'D MAKE THOUSANDS!"

"Well, it's getting late. We'd better go back to Jewel Town." Blaze says as the sun gets low in the sky

Do we have time to get some bottles of water?" Liz asks hopefully

"Hmm, I think so."

"YES!" Liz says, pumping her fist into the air

_Later at Jewel Town_

"SPINNER! GUESS WHAT!?" Blaze and Liz said running to Spinner's café

"You found a pond in southern dessert." Spinner said sarcastically when washing a cup

"How'd you know?!" Blaze said

"WAIT, YOU MEAN YOU DID!"

"Yeah, Blaze found it early today." Liz said with Blaze puffing out his chest like he won a contest

"CAN YOU SHOW ME?!"

"Sure, but you can't leave your café. And plus it's getting late." Blaze said as the sun was setting

"I meant tomorrow you moron. And I can just say the shop is closed."

"Okay, tomorrow it is." Blaze said

"K. Bye!" Spinner said putting the closed sign on his shop

"Aright, so to the inn?" Liz asked Blaze

"Yeah."

"_So, a pond in southern desert, hmmm."_ A strange voice said from behind a tree.

Blaze and Liz walk off to the western town square. At the western town square Liz and Blaze enter a building with a huge sign that reads Flora's Inn.

"Ahh, my two favorite customers. So how's it been?" Flora said putting her arms on the counter in front of her.

"Good, we found a pond at the southern dessert."

"COOL! CAN YOU TAKE ME?!"

"Sure, we're taking Spinner as well."

"Okay, I'll get Psy to fill in for me."

"AWESOME!" Both Liz and Blaze said in union

"So, do you guys want the regular."

"Yes please." Blaze said as Flora handed him two keys

"Rooms 219 and 20."

"Okay. Here's your key Liz." Blaze said as he handed Liz the room key

_The next day in Jewel square _

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Blaze asked the group with excitement in his voice

"Yup."

"Ready!"

"Perfect!"

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!"

"ALL RIGHT!" The others yelled in union as they ran out the south gate

**CHAPTER END **

**Gryphon: So, did you like it? Hate it? CUZ FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACEPTED!**

**Heart: Here's a list of who's what **

Blaze: Shiny Male Servine

Liz: Female Mawile

Spinner: Shiny Male Ariados

Flora: Shiny Female Sunflora

Psy: Male Xatu

Murky: Male East sea Gastrodon

Lurky: Male West sea Gastrodon

**Heart: THE LIST WILL CONTINUE! If you PM us/ find a typo/ review we'll give you a imaginary Masterball.**

**Shadow: EPIC POLL TIME! READ OUR OTHER FICS AND DECIDE WHO IS YOUR FAVOUITE OUT OF: Gryphon, Heart and… SHADOW! I'M GOING TO WIN!  
Heart: NO, I AM!**

**Gryphon: All right ladies you're both beautiful! **

**Heart and Shadow: I'LL KILL YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gryphon: Hello. And here's the second installment in PMD Jewel Town!**

**Shadow: I like eating souls for breakfast. And we do not own Pokemon.**

_Chapter start_

"Man it's hot out here. How did you guys stand this?" Spinner asked Blaze and Liz.

"Oh, it's simple. I drank lots of gumie juice, and Liz is a steel type pokemon." Blaze said, answering Spinner's question.

"Man, I need some water." said Florra.

"Calm down. We're almost there." Liz said to Flora.

"Are you sure you found a pond in the Southern Desert."

"Yes I'm sure. We brought back water didn't we." Blaze said walking along camly.

"Yeah but, the water could of came from the oasis in the Eastern Gate; and you just cleaned it." Spinner complained.

"GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Flora yelled.

"Awesome! I though we'd never find it." Spinner exclaimed. "Now I can make more juice!"

"Awesome! Can I have free smoothies then?" Blaze asked the Ariados.

"NO! You greedy Pignite!" Spinner yelled at Blaze.  
"GUYS! Shut up and help me collect water already!" Liz snapped at the two Pokmon.

"All right! All right! We'll help. Just shut up already!" Blaze and Spinner yelled at the Mawile. The two pokemon grabbed the bottles that Florra was carrying and scooped up water and gave them back to Florra.

"Man, I'm beat!" Blaze said as he wiped sweat of his forehead. "Can I take a break?" the blue servine asked the three other pokemon.

"Yeah, we're going to leave soon anyways." Liz replied.

"Awesome!" yelled Blaze.

The servine then looked up at a palm tree nearby and pondered to himself. _"Hmm, I wonder if there is any fruit up their?" _Blaze thought to himself. Then, making sure that nobody was looking, Blaze use vine whip and pushed himself off of the ground and looked at the top part of the tree. _"Hmm, it appears that there are a few apples. Maybe I could bring one back to Jewel Town?" _thought Blaze. "Hey Liz!" Blaze yelled at Liz from above.

Liz, hearing the sound, looked up and saw Blaze. "Yes!?" Liz called at her teammate.

"Do you think I could bring back some fruit to Jewel Town!? Blaze called down to her.

"Probably not!" Liz said disappointed.

You see, fruit was very rare it Jewel Town and the areas surrounding it. For there was three deserts a snow covered mountain.

"All right!" Blaze said disappointed as well. "Let's go back to Jewel Town then." Blaze said as he lowered his blue vines. Then when Blaze was down, the group started walking back the way they came. After a while of following the footsteps left by themselves, Spinner stepped on some sand, and then from beneath them in a tornado of sand, a krookodile appeared from from the ground. Now, just in case you were thinking, this was no ordinary kroolodile. Instead of being black around the eyes, black strips and a red body, it was the color of sand around the eyes, sand colored strips and a sort of mud colored body instead. It was the size of flygon (krookodile- 4' 11" flygon-6' 07") and had a deep white scar on its right eye.

It lead out a blood-chilling sound that the group could make out as, "Why are you in my domain, trespassers? For all who wander into my territory, will be killed imminently.".

"Umm, we're just, uhh, LOST! Yeah, lost , right Liz?" Blaze said panicky.

"Um, Yeah! Lost! We were looking for our Guild!" Liz said with a chuckle. "So, if you could just help us find them we'll be on our merry way!"

The only thing the krookodile said was "Pah! Do you really think I'll fall for that excuse?! Did you not see the skulls of different pokemon on your way here?! I'll kill whoever comes into this desert!".

The next thing that happened was completely unexpected. The krookodile opened it's mouth and let out a petrifying roar. After that, the krookodile charged at Spinner and bitted his leg. The bite left a nasty gash leaving on his leg and was covered in blood.

"Damn it!" Spinner yelled fallowed by a scream of unbearable pain.

"Spinner!" yelled Blaze. He then turned to the krookodile and yelled, " I'LL KILL YOU!". He then unleashed a storm of razor leafs followed by a leaf blade that would be able to kill a normal sized krookodile.

Liz, Flora and Spinner were left awestruck, for they had never seen Blaze this violent before. The krookodile was stunned by the fact that Blaze was violent as well.

The krookodile was brought back to reality by the pain of Blaze's razor leafs. He then let out a glass braking shriek, only to be stopped by Blaze's leaf blade. He then fell over, taking his last breath as he closed his eyes for the final time.

Blaze stood over the dead body panting. "That's what you get for hurting my friend you basterd." He said as walked towards Spinner. "Here, wrap this around his injury." Said Blaze handing Liz a leaf.

"Okay. " Liz said

"It's almost nightfall. We have to get back to Jewel Town soon." Blaze said panting heavily and lying on the ground.

"Yeah, let's go." Flora said sadly (and Flora is quite the optimist.)

As the group of pokemon walked three of them wondered what happened to Blaze back in the desert. When the group got back to Jewel Town, Blaze walk away with the other pondering. "Well, I'm going back to the stand." Spinner said "I guess I'll see you guys around." Spinner said as he walked off.

"I should be going back to my inn. Want me to save some rooms for you and Blaze?" Flora said to the mawhile.

"Sure. I'll just come with you." Liz replied glumly.

As the two pokemon walked to the inn, neither of them spook a word. When Liz went in, she grabbed a room key and walked to the room with the number on the key. When she went in she collapsed on the bed and thought, _"What happed to Blaze back in the desert. I never seen him so violent."_ And drifted off to sleep.

A mysteries figure walks in a desert. _"Hmm, so that's all that Fear can do? Killed by one puny servine?! Hmm, but he can be a important part in our plans. I must alert Blade at once."_

**Gryphon: So, did I get you thinking? Who is the mystery pokemon? Who is Blade? And what happed to Blaze?!**

**Heart: If you review/ find a typo/ PM us we'll give you imaginary money.**

**Shadow: BYE! **


End file.
